


The Power of a Name

by ashilrak



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Onesided Charlie/Eggsy, Possessive Behavior, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eggsy Unwin had always been marked with the name “Harry Hart”, written elegantly in dark blue.</p><p>Harry Hart lived most of his life thinking he was to be one of those rare few who were unmarked. However, he was happily proven wrong when he woke up one morning with “Gary Unwin” on his wrist at the age of 29.</p><p>...</p><p>And so, with the deadline for finding a candidate quickly approaching, Harry did what any reasonable Kingsman agent who had just found their soulmate would do: he sent Eggsy to the tailor with every intention of kissing him within an inch of his life against a mirror in a dressing room, and then bringing him to HQ as his proposal.</p><p>...</p><p>It was the same look in Charlie’s eyes; he was eyeing him like a slab of fresh meat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of a Name

**Author's Note:**

> ***Warnings for a possible trigger in end notes***

The thing about soul marks is that they didn’t necessarily lead to a romantic relationship. But they did lead to what biologists called ‘the awakening of animal instincts accessed through genetic memory.’ These animal instincts were only heightened when the marks did in fact lead to a romantic relationship.

Soul marks were simple: a name on the left wrist. 

If someone did not have a left wrist, or the left wrist was damaged to the point where a soul mark was no longer legible, it would simply appear as close to the left wrist as possible; usually the shoulder.

Eggsy Unwin had always been marked with the name “Harry Hart”, written elegantly in dark blue.

Harry Hart lived most of his life thinking he was to be one of those rare few who were unmarked. However, he was happily proven wrong when he woke up one morning with “Gary Unwin” on his wrist at the age of 29.

It was not something he shared with Lee when he discovered the connection. 

The first time he met Eggsy was not a happy occasion, and as such he made no attempt to inform Michelle. 

The second time he met Eggsy was the same day that an old favor was called in.

Their meeting consisted of moments of confusion, wonder, joy, anger, awe, pride, disappointment, and lust. 

When listening to the audio streaming from the bug Harry had placed on Eggsy, a combination of pride and anger was coursing through Harry’s veins. 

Children are taught from a young age that as amazing as it is to meet your soulmate, no matter the stage of life the meeting takes place it, you must approach the situation rationally, and as you would any other possible relationship. As such, as much as Harry might have wanted to take Eggsy with him to his home and see how the evening progressed, such an action might not have been welcome.

It also meant that Harry couldn’t help but wonder how much of Eggsy’s unwillingness to share information was due to feelings sparked by their connection, and how much of it was just Eggsy. After all, there was no way the bug could have been found; especially by one with no experience or training in that regard.

That lack of experience and training was a problem that Harry very much wanted remedied.

And so, with the deadline for finding a candidate quickly approaching, Harry did what any reasonable Kingsman agent who had just found their soulmate would do: he sent Eggsy to the tailor with every intention of kissing him within an inch of his life against a mirror in a dressing room, and then bringing him to HQ as his proposal.

Eggsy seemed happy enough to follow his directions, as he appeared on Savile Row rather quickly, given the circumstances. He also seemed to be in approval of the second part of Harry’s plan, if the sinful noises escaping the boy’s mouth were any indication. The final, and possibly most important depending on who you were asking, part of the plan was met with both curiosity and a slight reluctance.

Eggsy’s confused and wondrous look when combined with his mussed up hair and slightly flushed cheeks only made him look adorable, and it took almost everything Harry had to not lovingly sigh at the picture he made.

He had only properly met the boy that day, and yet there he was, looking at him with hearts in his eyes like a schoolgirl with a crush. 

He was a professional. 

But then Eggsy’s hand brushed against his own, and he couldn’t really bring himself to care.

Merlin’s surprised but knowing look both upset and pleased him. It wasn’t often that Merlin was surprised by anything, but it also made him wonder what Merlin thought of him to be so accepting of the turn of events. Merlin had seen Harry’s soul mark, but he had no way of knowing who Eggsy was. The fact that both himself and the boy who was clearly his proposal looked so thoroughly snogged should have at least garnered some reaction. But no, nothing beyond a raise of the eyebrows.

Unfortunately, protocol necessitated that Harry hand Eggsy off to Merlin so that the recruits didn’t know who was proposed by who. But just because he wasn’t in physical contact with Eggsy didn’t mean he wasn’t watching him.

The Kingsman glasses allowed him to listen in to Merlin’s audio stream, or rather Merlin allowed him to listen to his audio stream, until he became settled in his office. Once he was settled behind his desk, it was no issue at all to simply watch the live footage of the recruits. It was actually available to all Kingsman personnel to watch, and it was a time honored tradition to place bets on who would become the next agent.

Harry would, of course, be placing his money on Eggsy.

He watched as Merlin left the room, and all the other recruits gathered around Eggsy in an almost threatening manner; he could see several of them with various types of interest in their eyes.   
He didn’t like it.

His eyes narrowed.

Eggsy didn’t like it either.

That Charlie kid was staring at him in a manner he was all too familiar with. Dean had told him more than once to become a rentboy to start earning his keep. Eggsy had never known how serious the suggestions were, but they were never pushed too hard - but the look in Dean’s goonies’ eyes was not something he was going to forget.

It was the same one in Charlie’s eyes; he was eyeing him like a slab of fresh meat at the market.

Luckily, it didn’t seem as though anything would come out of it, especially considering Charlie didn’t look like the type to get over their obvious class difference. 

Days and challenges passed, and nothing came of it. Sure, there were a few heated looks thrown his way, especially in the communal showers, but that was it.

That might be a bit of a lie, considering making a point to have some sort of physical contact when possible was certainly not nothing. But maybe, if Eggsy didn’t acknowledge it, it would be fine. After all, while casual relationships between marked people that weren’t soulmates were generally accepted, it wasn’t uncommon for people to be uncomfortable with the idea either. Hopefully, Charlie would come to the correct conclusion that he was one of those people.

Unfortunately for Charlie, he didn’t.

The scene that Merlin walked into was not a welcome one. Eggsy was being pushed against a wall by Charlie Hesketh, with kisses being pressed into his neck while everyone else looked on in horror. 

Soul marks were a very private thing, and showing it even to one’s soulmate was a momentous occasion. But it was required by Kingsman recruits to state whether or not they had on, the color, and the initials of the name.

Everyone knew that Charlie Hesketh was not Eggsy Unwin’s soulmate.

What they didn’t know was that Harry Hart was.

Merlin had several options as to what he could do about the current situation. 

Everyone except for Charlie was aware of Merlin’s presence, and Eggsy was very obviously attempting to nonverbally plead for help. Eggsy was not weak by any means, it just so happened that Charlie was stronger, and had the advantage of both height and weight.

Most of Merlin’s options involved getting the Hesketh boy’s attention, and calling Harry down to deal with him, and then clearing the room before they could be scarred by Kingsman’s most skilled agent and his protege and soulmate.

But before Merlin could decide on exactly which route he was going to take, he quickly disconnected the audio and video feeds.

“Charles Hesketh, you are Chester King’s, otherwise known as Arthur, proposal.”

The room froze, and the recruits that were neither Charlie nor Eggsy became confused. Charlie, however, did jump back quickly, and attempted to make himself look presentable. The look that Eggsy sent him was one of such pure gratitude, that Merlin almost had to look away.

“I have no doubt that you’re a family friend of Arthur’s, and have been told quite a bit about the organization. I wouldn’t be surprised if you’ve even met some of our agents.”

Charlie didn’t make any move to reply, but his face maintained an expression of confusion and fear, so Merlin kept speaking.

“Eggsy, I have a favor to ask of you, and I understand if you are uncomfortable with it.”

Eggsy nodded.

He looked pointedly at the Kingsman standard band Eggsy had around his wrist, “I would like you to remove that, and show only Charlie what is written there.”

There was the expected hesitation, but nonetheless, Charlie’s face paled and his eyes began to show true fear.

Merlin turned the video and audio feeds back on.

His ears were immediately greeted with a familiar voice shouting profanities.

Nonetheless, Merlin smiled and started to speak, “Galahad! I’m so happy you managed to reach me! I’m terribly sorry about the entire mess with the feeds, but there really is someone you must meet. Arthur’s recruit has simply the most amazing story to share with you!”

Most of their audience seemed confused, but there was one face - the female - that seemed to have reached the proper conclusion. The grin was way too pleased, and menacing, for any other explanation. It was beautiful.

The next moments passed in silence, but it was not long before a knock sounded on the door.

It was possibly the quickest Harry had ever arrived to any event, but it was with good reason.

What he saw was both welcome, and incredibly not. 

Eggsy was looking as radiant as ever, and there was nothing he could do to prevent the smile from spreading across his face. The smile, if anything, only served to scare Charlie more, who Harry had yet to notice.

But it didn’t take long. After all, Eggsy looked a bit too ruffled for what had been scheduled for the recruits that day. And there were bruises forming on his neck, and as unhappy as Eggsy looked about them, Harry felt that in addition to much more anger.

They were very distinctive bruises.

Hickies.

Put there by someone who wasn’t Harry.

However, Harry continued to walk towards Eggsy, his rage showing only in his eyes. Eggsy was not scared in the slightest, though, and greeted him with a smile and a kiss on the cheek. They barely knew each other, and yet affection flowed so freely between them. It was pleasant, to say the least.

Harry didn’t even have to ask who had put the bruises there. Not only had Merlin mentioned only one name, only one person looked like they were about to shit themselves.

Harry grinned in his direction.   
.  
Charlie fainted.

Harry could not help but let out a sigh in disappointment.

But, after everything had calmed down, Harry took Eggsy to his office and relieved his tension in other, enjoyable ways.

**Author's Note:**

> ***Non-consensual neck kissing between Charlie and Eggsy***
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Feel free to drop me a line at either of my tumblrs (Prompts and requests are welcome):  
> Fanfiction: kookookarli.tumblr.com  
> Personal: steverogerscouldgetit.tumblr.com


End file.
